Sigma/Quotes
. ]] List of quotes for Sigma. ''Mega Man X'' *''"Welcome! I see you managed to get here by yourself. Very impressive! I could destroy you, but I would not rob my pet of that pleasure. He knows how to deal with betrayers. Should you live, I will be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me X!"'' *''"Excellent job, X! I see why Zero counted on you. You are almost as good a Hunter as I was. But, the time of your destruction has arrived! You shall regret ever having defied me!"'' *''"No!!! It's not possible! I'm a Reploid! I can't be destroyed by you! Why, X?! Why have you done this to us?! Without the humans, my Reploid brothers could have ushered in a new age....."'' *''"You have won a temporary victory, X! What you destroyed was only a temporary body -- my spirit remains intact. In time I will find bodies strong enough to do my bidding and I will return. I will see you soon, X. Very soon..."'' ''Mega Man X2'' *''"It has been a while, Mega Man X..."'' *''"It seems that the X-Hunters have failed. But don't worry, I have arranged some new toys for you to play with..."'' *''"Look who I found wandering around, Mega Man! My friend here has a small problem with you. It seems that you let him die and he's not too happy about that! Now I think it is time that he repays the favor!"'' *''"Wait, Zero! I know your secret! You were destined to follow me!"'' *''"Fine. If you will not follow me, then I'll watch you die once again!"'' *''"You are merely a bothersome insect, Mega Man X! It is about time that I crush you beneath my heel!"'' *''"Mega Man X, I have lost to you again... Each defeat only makes me stronger and serves to bring you closer to your ultimate doom! But, something is not right. I... don't quite understand... Why did Zero... He is... last... of the doctor's creations... Arrrrrggggghhhhh..."'' ''Mega Man Xtreme'' * "Fu fu fu... I am impressed. You have done very well." * "Fu fu... Your efforts are worthy... But they will end here! Ha ha ha! X! Get ready to be destroyed!" * "Ha ha... Nice try! But you're just a tiny bug to me! Ha ha ha ha..." * "I thought you would come here. I enjoyed your performances so much... But the entertainment is over. You must fall! Get ready!" * "Hee hee hee. I guess I will retreat for now... However... X... Don't think that this is the end! Ha ha ha...!" * "Fu fu fu... You made it." * "Didn't you think it was strange that you could defeat me with such easy attacks? You're no wiser than before, X! Now you will pay for your ignorance!" * "Hahaha... No matter what you do, it'll be in vain! Hahaha..." * "You're here again! We had fun last time... But playtime is over! Hahaha! Get ready to be destroyed!" * "Why... Why do you win all the time... Where does your power come from? GuaaaAAA!" * "Bwah ha ha ha. Your efforts are futile... I will never be defeated! As long as Mavericks exist... As long as evil exists in the minds of humans... I'll come back again and again! X, ZERO... I'll pursue you to the end of the world! Bwah ha ha ha! Farewell! FOR NOW!! Bwah ha ha!" ''Mega Man X3'' *''"We meet again X... It was easy to corrupt that fool, Doppler. And I would have succeeded if you hadn't interfered. But we are always destined to meet, aren't we X? Let the eternal struggle begin!!"'' *''"Well done X... But I'm far stronger than my previous forms. Behold the power of the ultimate battle body!!"'' *''"N... No it can't be! I can't even defeat you with this magnificent body..?! There seems to be only one choice now... I'll possess you!"'' *''"Ha ha ha. Give up X. I'll possess your body and rule the whole world!!"'' *''"Garrrrrr! You're... Zero... It's you... again..."'' *''"My program... is... disappearing... But... someday... I... will..."'' *''"Aaarrrgggg... You're Doppler... How did you obtain this..."'' *''"My program... is... fading..."'' ''Mega Man Xtreme 2'' *''"Hmmm... You are the ones who made that noise!"'' *''"But this time, I have to thank you for doing that. Actually, Berkana went too far. Although, she did help me by keeping me entertained for a while. Hee hee hee."'' *''"Now is not the time for talk, now is the time to be destroyed! You know, that I'm going to destroy you!"'' *''"Go for it! Fu fu fu bwah ha ha! I'll be waiting for you. Bwah ha ha ha!"'' *''"Hee hee hee. I'm pleased to see you. Now I'll delete your soul forever!"'' *''"It seems that I underestimated you... The playtime is over... Now I'll bring this to an end..."'' ''Mega Man X4'' *''"It's about the Maverick Hunters, General. They are far too eager to please the humans, and continue to hunt down the Reploids. Do you believe they pose a significant threat?"'' *''"You already know the truth General! Their sole mission has been to destroy any Reploid who failed to do as the humans ordered! It's in your best interest to stop them now, before they turn on you! You possess enough power... to destroy them!!!"'' *''"WHAT!?"'' *''"Very well, but you will change your mind, I assure you!"'' *''"Hehehe.. HAHAHA.. The General has finally taken action... And now my Maverick Hunters, What will you do? I'll be watching closely from here on out. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" *"Those Hunters must not be allowed in here! Terminate them!"'' *''"This is amusing... It really is, X."'' *''"Hee hee hee! My plan to keep Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters at each others' throats worked perfectly! Double did a good job as a spy!"'' *''"Repliforce are the fools this time! Now, all that's left is to destroy Earth with the very weapon they made!"'' *''"Try hard, X! Your life depends on it..."'' *''"Hee hee hee! Yes, simply brilliant! You even defeated Colonel and Iris!"'' *''"No. You wanted to destroy them. Allow me to remind you that I was once the leader of the Maverick Hunters..."'' *''"Zero... You were a Maverick!?"'' *''"Ah, Zero... You are most impressive!"'' *''"Tremble with terror, YOU ARE FINISHED!"'' *''"Are you ready for round two!?"'' *''"Hee hee hee! You are very good, X! But not for long. You wouldn't be able to evade THIS attack!"'' *''"I've been waiting for you, Zero! It's time to settle this!"'' *''"Ha ha ha ha ha! Feel my incredible power! Drown in the empty vastness of space!"'' *''"Prepare to become space dust!"'' *''"Are you ready for your final journey!?"'' *''"This weapon is aimed straight at Earth already... No one can stop it now!"'' *''"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Goodbye, X!"'' ''Mega Man X5'' *''"You're exactly what I expected... You're doing a good job... hee hee hee." (To Dynamo(Opening cutscene).)'' *''"Good... I'm going to Earth to execute our plan. Stay where you are and await further instruction." (To Dynamo(Opening cutscene).)'' *''"Hee hee hee... Yes, in a manner of speaking... Zero... I'll show you what you really are and who your true enemy is... Hee hee hee. Bwah ha ha ha ha!" (Opening cutscene.)'' *''"Hee hee hee... Stupid Maverick Hunters! You will all feel the true Maverick power... right before you die!"'' *''"Hee hee hee... Stupid Maverick Hunters! When I die, you will finally know the true power of a Maverick!"'' *''"... Ha ha ha... ...You've done very well, X... I will make your end easy!!'' *''"Wha, what?! You pitiful fool!"'' *''"Blast! I haven't completed you... I will retreat for now... Somehow I know you two will come again. I'll be waiting for you, ha ha ha..."'' *''"Then, be a good boy and just die!"'' *''"You'd almost fully evolved to your true self... It's a shame you didn't quite make it, Zero. You had so much potential. Oh well, farewell! Well...it's only you now, X... I will let you live this time. But I won't be so kind next time, and there WILL be a next time! See you soon! You... The strongest Reploid! Bwah ha ha!"'' *''"Hee hee hee hee. Impressive... The number one Reploid, you are... You came much earlier than I expected."'' *''"Because of Zero... to awaken Zero from his false self."'' *''"I've conducted thorough research, and produced a tremendous result. I wanted to find out what Zero truly is... and scatter the Virus all over the Earth to purify his body... But the amount of the virus was insufficient. So I used the rundown colony......making it a virus colony and let it land on the Earth. You know the outcome, don't you?"'' *''"Fortunately there are those handy guys called Maverick Hunters, ever ready and able to come to the rescue, and I knew the Earth would be safe and sound. But alas, most of the hunters have also become Mavericks... Heeheeheehee. That was a close one...hahahaha!"'' *''"Hee hee hee. The number one Hunter, you are, X..."'' *''"The stronger you are, the more I want to destroy you... It was pointless to have Zero fight you, after all you ARE the number one Hunter. You show no mercy for enemies or comrades."'' *''"Here I am. You can challenge me at anytime. I have delightful news. I've recently acquired a new partner. He has been very supportive. He seems to have created quite a few robots. And he gave me the toughest body that you will ever see. You got here sooner than I expected, so it is not yet complete... But...it is enough to defeat you... He is an excellent partner... I believe you two know each other... In fact, he used to be a comrade of yours. He was very persistent about you... and that makes him very helpful to me. You see X, there is someone other than me...who hates you... Now feel our combined rage and die! ...But not before suffering horribly, hahaha! ...Goodbye, X!"'' *''"Gwaaaaaaaa! Darn... But I'll never...die alone! I'll take...Zero...down with me!"'' *''"Gha ha ha ha ha...! Isn't it painful to have to watch while others suffer? You can put up with your own pain......but can't bear to see others, especially Zero, harmed, can you? I'm taking Zero, the one most important to you... to the underworld! Goodbye, X... Gha ha ha ha!"'' *''"Hee hee hee hee. Impressive... The Number One Reploid, you are... you came much earlier than I expected."'' *''"Zero... I'll ask you one more time. Don't you want to acquire the power of your true self?"'' *''"I met an old man who knows a lot about you... He told me an interesting story. He told me that you are something far greater than what you appear to be... On his advice, I scattered the Virus so that it could infiltrate you, but you haven't shown any signs of waking up..."'' *''"Hee hee hee. You don't seem to understand. I'm not talking about becoming a Maverick. You felt it, didn't you. You felt a tremendous power fill your body... A power from the Virus. That is because the Virus purifies your body."'' *''"You can destroy me, but death is all that awaits you, too... Embrace your true self now, or forever be lost. Wake up, Zero!"'' *''"Ha! Pathetic fool...so be it!"'' *''"Hee hee hee. The number one Hunter you are. Zero...Tell me... Which one of you is stronger, X or Zero?"'' *''"Hee hee hee hee. Calm down. I'm here... Let me tell you about an old man I met... He told me that you are the strongest in the universe... Tell me. Who is this old man?"'' *''"You must know him. Don't tell me you've never met him in your dreams."'' *''"He seems very interested in you,...as if he was your own father!"'' *''"Gwaaaaaaaa! Darn... But I'll never...die alone! I'll take... you...down with me!"'' *''"Gha ha ha ha ha! X seems to be somewhere close... The three of us can die together... You won't feel lonely if X is with you..."'' *''"Time to go! Say goodbye, Zero! Ghaaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"'' *''"......... Dro... Drop dead...!"'' ''Mega Man X6'' *''"Oh please. I did not die. Nor did I need your help! Now get lost!"'' *''"HA! N... now it's... just y... you, ha ha! I'm waiting for you! Y... You're finished!"'' *''"Cough... X...? Get lost!"'' *''"Silence... I'll destroy you... Even with this half-completed body!"'' *''"Bha ha ha ha! Not yet! THE BADDLE HAZ JUSD BEGUNN! DIE! XXX! JUSDIE, X!"'' *''"Gwaaaaaaaa! Ghaaaaaaa! It's useless! IT IS USELESS! You know it is, X! You can't defeat me so easily... You know you can't, X..."'' *''"Bha ha ha ha ha! Don't forget you said that. That gives me the motivation to come back again someday! I will! I... will... Wooooaaaaaaa!"'' *''"Cough... Is it... X...? Or Zero? Who cares?! Just leave!"'' *''"Silence... Such a pitiful Reploid... I'll still be able to destroy you..."'' *''"Bwa ha ha! KID! I'LLSHOWYOUWHATATERRORISALLABOUT! DIE! ZERO! JUSTDIE! ZELLLLLLO!"'' *''"Gwaaaaaaaa! Ghaaaaaaa! It's useless! IT IS USELESS! You know it is, Zero! You can't defeat me so easily... You know you can't, Zero..."'' *''"Bha ha ha ha ha! I'll come back to fight you again! I will! I... will... Wooooaaaaaaa!"'' ''Mega Man X7'' * "Heheh...You're something else." * "Don't you find the Maverick hunters to be a bit too much of a nuisance?" * "Me? Let's just say... I'm a sympathizer with your cause." * "He possesses incredible talent." * "But his talents are wasted as things stand..." * "Would you be willing to place a wager on my little idea?" * "Heheh, you see that? This is what one can do with DNA data." * "Well, I hope I've proven my abilities to you. But this is only the beginning. If you give me the chance, I can make you invincible." * "Absolutely. But in order to do so, we'll need the mouse that ran away. He must collect more data! And then... then I will make you the strongest hunters that ever lived!" * "Hmph, you don't need any more power, huh? Well, that could be true in your case. But he... He still has an unfinished job." * "There is vital data still missing. The most powerful Reploid data is not yet in my hands..." * "Well, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd be a bit more useful. But let's do this democratically..." * "Oh, consider it payment for the power ups I gave you. Well, what'll it be? If you don't follow my orders, they'll never return to normal. Get Axl back, along with X's data!" * "Hahahah... Thanks for coming by, fellas. This way I can face you in the comfort of my own home. I guess this means you've already defeated all the worthless others?" * "That's right, folks! I'll do it again, and AGAIN! I will make X AND Zero MINE! Now, come and get me! Give me a good fight, like you always do!" * "Ready for the real thing?" * "Hahahahaha!" * "I --- will return--- in a new form--- I promise you!" * "Ahahah! Very nice, Red!" * "Give me your power! It's time for revenge!" * "Aiieegghh!" ''Mega Man X8'' * "Long time no see, X." * "Don't worry, X. It'll all be over soon and we'll never have to meet again. All the primitive space development of your world now belongs to me..." * "That's right. Our future lies in the sky! Your old world has outlived its usefulness." * "Scheme? This is providence! I'm merely ushering evolution along its natural path." * "Welcome, Maverick Hunter. It's good to see you again, X. Our meeting was fated, X. Our destinies come to a head right here, right now. The time has come to usher in a new age. And you, X, are an essential part of it." (To X (pre-battle).) * "Your dedication to what you refer to as "justice" is what first got me thinking... I realized the imperfection of this world, and decided I must change it." (To X (pre-battle).) * "Ha ha ha... It's too late, X. The gears are in motion. There's no turning back now. My children were the ones, X. The new generation Reploids were the ones. My children are responsible for the development of space. Mankind's lifeline..." (To X (pre-battle).) * "The Jakob Project... The program that gave birth to the new generation Reploids... It was all my doing! The world that was birthed by that plan rightfully belongs to me! Now, X... You will be destroyed along with the rest of this decayed world!" (To X (pre-battle).) * "Zero... Who could have imagined that we'd cross paths at the end of the world. The moment your virus entered my system, the seed had been planted. That's when it all began... The destruction of the world!" (To Zero (pre-battle).) * "Don't get angry, Zero. I'm actually indebted to you. It is because of you that my children are able to create this magnificent new world in space." (To Zero (pre-battle).) * "That's right. The new generation Reploids born of the Jakob Project all bear copy chips containing my personal data. Now, the end of the world, and of you, has come! Farewell!" (To Zero (pre-battle).) * "Hmpf. So you must be the one they call Axl... The prototype of the new Reploids. I'm surprised you've made it this far." (To Axl (pre-battle).) * "You are a puny and weak prototype! Nothing more! Your copy ability is far from developed. That's why you were left out." (To Axl (pre-battle).) * "Only the pure new generation Reploids - my children - are worthy!" (To Axl (pre-battle).) * "Yes, prototype... My children. The new generation Reploids born of the Jakob Project all bear copy chips containing my personal data. And now, the final phase of that project begins! You shall be destroyed!" (To Axl (pre-battle).) * "Wallow in despair and hopelessness! The plan to destroy the world you so love is finally coming to fruition! I shed no tears for you and your kind! Ha ha ha ha ha! It will all be over soon!" * "Ha ha ha... What's this? Your friends arrived, eh? No matter! You are powerless in the face of the ruler of the new world! Powerless!" * "Impossible! How... could you... You couldn't... Destroy... the old...world... new age... Hrrgh!" ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' *''"I see a new clarity in your eyes. You are no longer troubled."'' *''"X... That look in your eyes makes me think you might be ready to face me. But why don't you try this on for size first!"'' *''"Impressive, X... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you. Our potential is limitless..."'' *''"That's not what you really think."'' *''"You say you believe in justice. But that's not true. You've only been lead to think that. Nothing more!"'' *''"Magnificent, X! And to think you've been classified as a B-Class Hunter! Ha ha ha ha!"'' *''"Mwah hah ha! Hah ha ha ha ha ha!"'' *''"It's not over yet, X! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand the true potential of Reploids!"'' *''"I need your help... to defeat X."'' *''"Yes. In order to ensure our future and speed along our evolution."'' *''"His...worrying... That is precisely the quality that will prove beneficial to our cause. He alone possesses that ability. He thinks more deeply than the rest of us. He feels... normal Reploids are no match for his art. But... he is unaware of his incredible power."'' *''"Precisely."'' *''"That's why I've come here."'' *''"I won't force you; this isn't something most Reploids could do. I need someone who can go Maverick of their own accord."'' *''"Vile... My supporters have been revolting across the land. What is your plan?"'' *''"Hm. Very well."'' *''"Vile... So this is your way of handling things?" *"Hm... Interesting... Why don't you come find me using your methods? I want to see you in action with my own eyes."'' *''"What exactly did you plan to do, Vile? Would you stand before me as a Maverick Hunter? Kneel at my feet and place yourself at my mercy?"'' *''"Retrieve Vile."'' Category:Quotes